Camp Tales 2-10: Talent Show
by soulripper13
Summary: Beans and Squirrels are getting ready for the Prickly Pines talent show. as the new leader of Refried cabin Tusk is in charge of making sure the Hot Peppers N' Dynamite put on a good show but they win a crowd without their frontman
1. Girl Prep

It was Night as the moon was shining over Prickly Pines as Shira was cleaning up her place. she ran a duster across the wall. after wiping the wall as she blew it.

"Shira, why is this place so dirty?" Millie asked spaying cleaner on the arcade machine as she proceeded to wipe it with a cloth cleaning the screen

"It's near abandoned, and Only I live here" Shira replied cleaning the duster out

"So why are you cleaning up?" Millie asked putting the cleaner down as she walked to the sofa bed hopping on bouncing

"I'm inviting my boyfriend over for a sleepover" Shira said in a romantic tone, Thinking about The Black Wolf Steven as she smiled checking the mini-fridge which was stocked as Millie was jumping on the sofa

"Eww, Boys are gross" Millie stated as Shira shrugged as the polar bear

"You are such a kid" Shira giggled poking fun at Millie's childish behavior as the polar bear made a sour face playing the innocent card

"Trust me, Steven is really cool, Nice and strong" Shira stated putting her stuff away

"I'll be back, stay out of trouble" Shira said heading up the stairway into the auto shop. The wolf got on her red bicycle pedaling out onto town. Shira made her way on the dirt roads heading to Camp Kidney. Shira rode past the gate braking as her bike skid stopping in front of the refried cabin. Getting off her bike Shira walked up to cabin knocking.

Tusk opened the door seeing Shira as she smiled

"Hey Steven, Your Girlfriend is here" Tusk called as Steven walked to the door

"Hey Babe" Steven said drinking a can of fruit juice

"Are we still on for tonight?" Shira asked Steven as he smiled

"Sure, i'll be there at eight, no if you excuse me, we're in the middle of practice" Steven stated as Shira titled her head

"Practice for what?" The arctic wolf asked looking at her boyfriend

" The Bean and Squirrels are having a talent show soon as we need to practice" Steven replied

"Even more than usual since Andy isn't here" Tusk stated acting as the new leader sporting Andy's headband sash causing Shira to giggle

"Well, i'll be sure to catch it" Shira smiled tilting her glasses as she proceeded battering her eyes in a flirting manner

"See you later Shira" Tusk said as Shira chuckled brushing Tusk to the side

"Not Yet" Shira said curling her finger as Steven looked embarrassed

"Right here, Right now?" Steven asked as Shira nodded her head as Steven kissed her as she blushed when he backed away

"I'll see _you_ tonight, have a nice day" Shira teased pointing to Steven as he smiled waving to Shira as she rode off. Steven watched her hips swaying in the seat as her tail brushed side to side eyes glued as he whistled

"What a beauty" Steven replied

"Come on Steven let's get back to practice" Tusk said pulling out his phone shuffling thru contacts

"Just let me get Jakk" Tusk said calling on his phone to get in contact with Jakk.


	2. Planning and Practice

At the Mess Hall Jakk was eating his lunch, running his fork thru the sausage on his plate pulling the knife from his belt cutting it in half raising it to his mouth. Jakk heard his phone going off as he dropped the fork on plate. Jakk picked up the phone fliping it open

"Hello" Jakk said using his free hand to continue eating

"Yeah, It's me, I was just wondering when you'd be back at the cabin" Tusk asked over phone as Jakk looked down at his plate

"I'll be their after I finish my lunch" Jakk said closing his phone.

After Lunch Jakk made his way to the cabin where the Refried campers were practicing

"You finally showed up" Tusk stated plucking on his bass

"What it was sausage day" Jakk stated picking up his guitar as Steven was tuning his drumset

"Can we please just get to practice" Tusk asked looking to Steven as the wolf shrugged pattering a pattern on his drumset creating a rhythem as Tusk accompined it with his bass making a melody. Jakk followed scratching his pick acroos the guitar strings playing a power chord.

Out side the cabins The Jellies were walking around the camp

"Should we do something for the talent show?" Raj asked eating from a bag of marshmallows tossing it in his mouth

"I Don't know Raj" Lazlo said as the three entered the mess hall as the campers were cheering

"What's going on?" Clam asked as the Jellies saw a circle around on of the tables, the three made their way to the crowded table

"Thank you, Thank you" a voice said from the center belonging to Edward who was clearly center of attention

"What's everyone cheering for?" Raj asked as all the campers turned to him

'Edward is going to blech the entire alphabet in one go for the talent show" Dave Filled in

"It's a difficult feat" Ping Pong added as Edward was bowing

"I Don't care what anyone says, that is a real talent" Raj added as Edward stood up

"And what about you Lazlo, are you doing anything for the Talent Show?" Edward asked the monkey as he shrugged

"We don't know, but good luck, we'll be rooting for you edward" Lazlo stated as Edward chuckled snapping his finger

"Come on everyone, to the store, sodas on me" Edward said as the Beans followed him, leaving the jellies sitting there.

"I Think we should do something for the Talent show" Lazlo stated as the three of them thought of what to do

"What are we good at doing?" Lazlo thought. Back in the Refried Cabin the three we finishing their practice

"I think we might actully stand a chance without Andy" Steven said spinning his drumsticks

"We not as good without him and you know it" Tusk replied a bit under stress

"I'm just saying were still good" Steven replied adjusting his seat

"We have to be at our best to compensate for our missing member, Andy left me in charge and we can't screw this up" Tusk stated

"We'll be fine, Trust me we sound great" Jakk stated as Tusk calmed

"I Guess you're right Jakk, i'm gonna take a soak in the hot tub, Maybe It'll help me relax" Tusk said streching


	3. Brunch

At Acorn Flats Mimi was in her cabin wearing her nightgown, doing crunches near a boombox playing 80's exercise rock. the panda put her hands behind head

"Come on, feel it" Mimi told herself continuing her crunches as a few crumbs landed on her chest causing her to spring up brushing off the crumbs. Mimi looked to the bed next to her

"Damn it Honey, you're getting cookie crumbs all over me" Mimi replied turning off the boombox as she gathered her uniform as she walked off

"Where you going?" Honey asked shoving another cookie in mouth

"Shower, I just finished my workout" Mimi replied using her towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead leaving the Cabin as she saw the girls from cabin 5 eating brunch

"Mimi, want to join us for brunch?" Patsy asked dipping a scone in a cup of tea

"Sure just let me freshen up" Mimi stated heading to the showers.

"So Patsy are we preticipating in the Talent show this year?" Emily asked sipping her tea

"Of course we're entering the show" Patsy replied breaking her scone in half dipping one of the halves

"I Have no doubt we can come in First place" Gretchen added very assure of herself chomping the scone in hand

"It's a talent show Gretchen, not a talent contest" Nina stated sipping her tea

"So?" Gretchen asked confused as Nina adjusted her glasses

"There's not set winner" Nina replied as Gretchen pouted downing her tea to the shock of her cabinmates

"How can you do that, drink hot tea in one gulp" Emily asked a bit impressed

"One of the benefits of having tough skin" Gretchen replied crossing her arms as she enjoyed being the center of attention as Patsy filled her cup

"Do that with a full cup, Then I'll be impressed" Patsy said setting down the pot leaving Gretchen with a topped off cup

"At Least put some creamer in it" Nina said a bit uneasy as Gretchen held the cup swiging it in one gulp as the girls clapped

"You should do that for the talent show?" Emily proposed as the gator smiled

"Come on Gretchen it'll still be fun" Patsy replied placing the damp scone in mouth

"I Guess it could be intresting" Gretchen stated finishing her brunch

"I'm going for a walk" Gretchen said getting up as Nina sipped her tea as Gretchen put her empty cup on her tray walking to the dish drop off

"Catch you later" Nina said as Gretchen walked off leaving the campgrounds as Mimi left teh showers adjusting the chopsticks in her hair asking if it was okay sitting in Gretchen's spot

"So Patsy what are you doing for the talent show" Mimi asked as Nina handed her a scone

"haven't decided if i'll perticipate or not, would you mind displaying some martial arts moves with me?" Patsy asked as Mimi smiled

"You want me to help you for the talent show?" Mimi asked

"I would like a partner to display my martial arts skills with, you have been teaching me some moves" Patsy reminded her

"Sounds interesting, I'm in" Mimi replied pouring a cup of tea


	4. Steak Lunch

After Brunch the squirrels went for a hike thru the woods. Nina was taking a few pictures with her camera as Gretchen was eating from a plastic bag of trail mix

"Hey Gretchen pass the trail mix" Emily requested looking at Gretchen as the gator handed her the bag of mix as the panther slid her hand into the bag putting a handful of mix in her mouth as the girls were walking as stopped in the woods.

"This looks like a good place to stop for a break" Amber said as the girls sat down handing the trail mix.

At Camp Kidney Tusk was soaking in the Hot Tub reaching for his soda taking a sip as Steven left teh cabin streching.

"Hey Steven" Tusk said soakingas Steven looked at him

"Hey Tusk i'm going over to see Shira can i borrow the kart?" Steven asked as Tusk set his can down

"Why you asking me, i know i'm leader but it''s your kart?" Tusk asked.

"I'm just being considerate" Steven replied getting in the kart driving off as he headed into town. Steven reached in the glovebox pulling out a contained of spiced toothpicks placing one in his mouth as he stopped at the convinece store getting out to pick up a drink. Steven walked to the vending machine.

After getting his drink Steven headed to the old autoshop knocking on the garage door as it opened. Steven gave Shira a big hug. Steven decided to take her out to lunch. The two walked over to Beef Lumberjacks. upon enetering the two sat down at one of the tables as one of the waiters took their orders.

The two sat their flirting with eachother as Shira smiled eyeing steven

"You've been working out haven't you" Shira stated as Steven blushed as he struck a pose

"Yeah, i've been lifting more recently" Steven replied as their drinks came. Steven undid the straw sticking it in his drink taking a sip as two plates were placed infront of them as they began eating their steaks

"You know we should wrestle sometime" Shira stated as Steven smiled running the knife thru the steak

"I'm looking forward to it" Steven stated picking a piece a steak with a fork placing it in his mouth as Shira set her silverware down

"Let make it interesting, if you beat me, i'll reimburst you for the meal" Shira proposed as Steven wiped his mouth

Sure, that sounds fair" Steven replied as the two continued their meal as Shira picked up one of her steak fries running it across the meat soaking up the sauce

"Steak Fries, always soggy" Shira stated popping it in her mouth as the two finished their meal as Steven put some money on the table as the two left the resturant heading back to the autogarage. The two entered heading downstairs where Millie was playing one the arcade cabniet

"Hey Millie, we brought you some leftover lunch" Shira stated handing her a styrofoam container as Mille took the container walking away as Steven and Shira got on the cabniet to play video games for a good while. while playing a fighting game as Shira smirked slapping Steven's back catching him off guard as she defeated his character.


	5. Song Request

Steven stepped away from the cabniet putting his hands up

"Ok you win" Steven admitted as Shira chuckled

"Thanks for dinner, It's getting I'm gonna take a shower then get ready for bed" Shira said stretching as she approached the bathroom

"I'll wait here for you " Steven said plopping on the couch laying back

"Hey, I'm sleeping there" Millie stated as Steven got up walking into Shira's bedroom as he laid facing up on her circular bed. Steven reached for the remote beside him pressing a button as the bed began rotating as he looked at the ceiling pressing another button on the remote as the stereo turned on and the room was flooded by blacklight and sythpop music as the door slowly opened revealing Shira wearing her red pajamas as Steven sprung up. Steven admired the blacklight effect on Shira's white fur

Shira adjust her wide frame glasses tossing them on the bed tapping her foot to the beat of the music as Steven held out his hand doing a disco spin

"May I have this dance?" Steven asked as as she gently took his hand as they spun around.

"You know you look beautiful without your glasses" Steven stated as she smiled

"And with them?" She asked as they continued dancing

"Still Cute" Steven replied.

At Camp Kidney the Beans were in the mess hall playing checkers

"I'm gonna move this piece...here" Jakk said chewing on a piece of gum as he proceeded moving a checker as the campers were watching him play against Lazlo as The Monkey moved one of his pieces moving it around the board

"King me" The Monkey responded as Jakk opened a wide jaw as the gum feel from his mouth

"I'm impressed" Tusk said looking at the monkey extending his hand as Jakk shook it placing another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Okay campers, that's enough checkers" Slinkman said folding the board as the beans had to get ready for lights out. The Refried beans walked out as Slinkman looked at them

"Excuse me Tusk" Slinkman called out as the boar turned to the slug

"Yes Slinkman" Tusk responded looking at the scoutmaster's assistant

"I Haven't Seen Steven in a while, i hope you know where he is" Slinkman said checking his clipboard

"He said he was going for his nightly jog, He'll turn up" Tusk fibbed as Slinkman smiled

"Okay, well good night" Slinkman said leaving

"Steven owes us for covering" Jakk stated blowing a bubble as the two walked to the cabin as Tusk fell on his bed as Jakk did the same watching Tusk as he picked up his handheld playing.

there were some knocks on the cabin door

"Who is it?" Tusk asked as the door opened revealing Lazlo as he smiled

"Hey Lazlo what's up?" Tusk stated as lazlo was holding a notepad

"Tusk, I know you guys are playing at the talent show" Lazlo stated as Tusk shrugged

"I've been writing a song for Patsy, I was hoping you'd preform it as

"Well Music is the way to a girl's heart" Tusk said as he held his hand up as Lazlo handed the pad as Tusk read it over.


	6. Preparing

It was 5 in the morning as Jakk and Tusk were in there beds as the door to their cabin opened as a figure tip toes were heard heading to one of the empty beds. Upon laying down as The noise woke Tusk up as he glanced seeing Steven stretching as he laid down. Tusk turned back reaching on his nightstand finding his cassette player placing his headphones on. Tusk laid down listening to the music, for inspiration for the talent show.

As the morning annocement sounded the beans jumped up getting dressed in their bean scout uniforms as all the beans gathered around the flag pole. Jakk unwrapped a piece of gum placing it in his mouth as Slikman and Lumpus were standing there. Lumpus was half asleep

"Okay scouts, at 10 o clock sharp we're picking up the squirrels and heading on the bus to town where we will preform at the talent show, so that gives you one hour, shower, then get on the bus" Lumpus said as the boys heading to the shower.

"So Steven how was last night" Tusk asked facing the stall next to him as Steven was washing his pink hair

"It was pretty good we went out for steak" Steven replied as Tusk reached for a brush scrubing his back as a hand went under his stall

"Hey Tusk can you spot his some shampoo i've run out" The voice said belonging to Allan the hare of the Coffee bean cabin

"Yeah, sure thing" Tusk said handing the bottle to him

"Much appreciated" he replied as Tusk turned back to Steven

"So you told her, we'd be preforming?" Jakk asked as Steven sighed

"Of course I did, what about you Allan, what are you doing?" Steven asked facing under the stall

"If you must know, we are doing a break-dance routine" Allan stated as Steven turned to The Jellies

"What about you Lazlo, you three doing anything interesting" Tusk asked rinsing off

"Lazlo is doing to do a display of his bean stacking" Raj replied blowing bubbles from his trunk as the boys were finishing getting ready heading to the mess hall

"The people are gonna love my burping display" Edward stated getting his tray

"I don't know, burping is one of those hit or miss talents, depends of the audience William the wolf started walking beside Allan

"My big brother belched a song when he was in camp, the audience loved it" Edward stated as the bean sat down eating Grits and Gel-Oh

"Best off Luck Steven stated as Samson shook his head

"Grits and Gel-Oh again" The guinea pig stated running his spoon thru the bowl

"I Wonder what the squirrels will do?" Raj asked sucking up the Gel-Oh in his bowl as Tusk checked his phone

"I Texted Amber early, she said she was doing a magic act" Tusk replied typing the buttons before closing his phone and pocketing it

"And no Doubt Mimi is going to do a martial arts display" Steven stated as the boys finished their breakfast

"Okay scouts, on the bus" Slinkman ordered as the boys got on the bus.


	7. Bus to the Show

At Acorn Flats the girls were finishing the breakfast as they were heading to the camps gate waiting for the Bean scout bus. Gretchen was holding a glass jar and chewing on a cinnamon toothpick wondering what was taking so long" the Gator wondered as Emily tugged her shoulder.

"Yes Emily?" Gretchen asked switching the side the pick was on

"What's that in your mouth?" Emily asked looking at the wooden piece as she shruged

"Toothpick" The gator replied spiting it out as Miss Doe looked at her

"Gretchen, no spitting" Miss Doe stated as Gretchen looked down as the bus approched stopping

"Okay girls, one at a time" Miss Doe said as the girls got on sitting in the avalible seats as Amber sat besides Tusk with a suitcase smiling

"Your magic stuff?" Tusk asked looking at the case tuning his bass guitar

"My Uncle Harold's, he was a magician" Amber repleid

"Harold, as in Harold Cotton, you're uncle is that Harold Cotton" Steven said looking at them as the rabbit blushed clenching the case nervously

"The same" She replied as they continued talking. Jakk sat next to Gretchen as he noticed the mason jar she was holding

"What's in the jar?" Jakk asked seeing it glow a tint of red

Red Bayou serpent tounges" Gretchen replied as Jakk looked in disguest

"They're one of the hottest peppers in the world, I'm gonna eat the whole jar" Gretchen stated as Jakk shrugged.

"No one can eat a whole Jar of Bayou serpents" Jakk stated

"afterwards, you can kiss me, and see how hot they really are" Gretchen stated as Jakk turned red as Gretchen let the jar rest in her lap as she rubbed the lid as behind them Lazlo was carrying a plastic bag full of canned beans as patsy smirked.

"Bean stacking, really Lazlo" Patsy stated as he shrugged

"Of all the ways you're _talented_ , that's how your gonna display it at a crowd" Patsy said a bit flirty as Lazlo smiled

"And what will you be doing?" Lazlo asked Patsy as she brushed her pink hair as she winked

"A display of martial arts" Patsy replied whispering a yell as she did a chop as Lazlo quietly clapped

"I've been taking Lessons from Mimi, helps me, since some people don't hang up their masks" Patsy whispered as the bus was traveling thru town stopping at town square as the campers got off the bus. Edward streched holding a 2 litter of cola as they all sat at the front of the audience as the host was standing on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here as everyear to have to bean and squirrel scouts display their talents to the people to town to show the best Prickly Pines has to offer" the host said as the crowd clapped as he held up a bowler hat off his head.

"All the preforming scouts write your name or group on a slip of paper and place them in this hat" the host said passing it around as the scout took turns writing on slips of paper. after all the slips were in the hat they passed it back up to the host

"And now for the first camper" the host said reaching in the hat


	8. Preformance I

The host pulled out the slip reading it

"The first camper is Edward Playtapus" The host said as the camper was walking up shaking his big bottle of soda

"And what talent will you be displaying" The host asked as Edward set the bottle on a table

"I will drink this entire bottle of soda in 30 seconds then belch the entire alphabet" Edward stated reaching in his pocket

"No way he can finish that in half a minute one of the towns-people said as edward pulled out a bottle opener popping the cap off. Edward held the bottle to the rim of his lip downing it as the level in the bottle kept draing as the host ran a stopwatch as all the drink was gone.

Edward held up the bottle as the host check the watch

"23 seconds" The host said as Edward let out a huge belch

"A,B,C,D,e,f,g..H,I,J,K,l...m,n,o,p" Edward continued as he belched the whole alphabet cause a a lot of towns people to hoot and cheer as he bowed

"Thank you" Edward said formally walking off as the host pulled another name

"Next is Lazlo Quicka" the host said as the monkey walked up to the stage smiling

"And what is your talent?" the host asked

"Bean stacking" Lazlo replied holding a can of beans popping it open as one rolled on his thumb. The monkey flipped it landing on the table.

"You go Lazlo" Raj cheered as the towns people cheered Lazlo contined doing the same as the audeince clapped loudly as the beans took form in a statute.

"Now for the finale" Lazlo said as everyone got quiet

"How's he gonna top that?" Almondine asked as Lazlo stomped his foot, the entire statue fell apart as all the beans fell. Lazlo quickly moved his hand with the can catching every single bean bowing walking off stage.

"That was really good talent the host said as the host read the next name

"Our next camper is Gretchen...umm" the host said as the gator walked up

"Just let it go, You won't be able to pronounce that" Gretchen said carrying her jar

"These are Red Bayou Serpent Tounges, one of the hottest peppers in the world, My talents is gonna eat these" Gretchen stated unscrewing the jar as the stench caused the host to run off as nearly everyone plugged their noses. Gretchen picked out one of the peppers placing it on her tongue closing her mouth as her eyes began watering.

"You really think she can eat that whole jar?" One of the scouts asked

"Yes, i've seen her do it before" Nina stated as Gretchen swallowed it tilting the jar as the whole lot fell in her mouth as she turned red shooting fire from her mouth"

"Now that's impressive" Jakk stated as Gretchen ran of the stage. the host walked back on rubbing his eyes with a cloth.

in the crowd Gretchen sat down as Patsy sprayed a bottle of water in her mouth

"Want some?" Patsy offered to Gretchen as she snatched the bottle gulping it down.

"That in honesty is one of the most hardcore things I've seen" a voice said as the scouts turned seeing Andy with a bucket of popcorn walking thru the crowd as the campers cheered seeing him. Mimi quickly spung up hugging him as his cabin mate joined in as Steven rubbed the Tiger's Afro.


	9. Preformance II

What's the crowd for" Andy asked chewing on his popcorn.

"It's a talent show" Steven said digging his hand into the bucket. as the host read anoth slip

"Next is the Coffee cabin from Camp Kidney" The host said as Andy turned to Allan

"Seiously you wrote all that" Andy said as the five boys were putting on colored hats and coats as William carryed a boombox.

"And what is your talent" the host asked as They set down the boombox

"Breakdancing" The hare replied as the host left the stage. Allan reached into the chest pocket pulling out a cassette tape placing it in as the five of them struck a pose before dancing to Winner by swingfly. the act was filled with various moves suck as Pikes, moonwalks, floats, airflares, headspins and windmills.

"Damn, they're pretty good" Tusk said as Andy handed them the popcorn. as soon as the tape stoped halfway thru the song the five boys stayed in position frozen as the townspeople clapped. the tape continued as the boys went about their routine. afterwards William picked up the boombox as the five walked off as the host pulled a new name.

"next is Amber Cotton" the host said as the rabbit walked up holding her box as she opened the latches as a curtain sprung up floting as Amber walked behind. two seconds lated the curtain fell as she was wearing a dark purple tuxedo and top hat instead of her scout garb.

"Man she's a fast changer" Jakk stated chewing on popcorn as the scouts watch her magic tricks, turning cards into napkins making some dice float.

"Now if I cold have a volunteer for the crowd...Tusk" She said as the boar stood up walking to the stage as Amber tapped her wand on the table as it turned to a boquet of flowers as she handed them to Tusk

"For you" she said as he sniffed them as it sprayed him with water earning a laugh

"Now Tusk could you please pick a card from the deck and set it down" Amber requested as he did so

"Now i shuffle it back in the deck, please show me your ID" Amber requested as Tusk opened his wallet.

"here me Queen of hearts?" Tusk said pulling the card out of the wallet in front of his ID as the crowd clapped. as she bowed her top hat falling off as a bunch of birds flew out. Amber walked of stage holding Tusk's hand as they sat down as the host checked the next name

"Next is Patsy Smiles and Mimi Ling" The host said as the two girls walked up carrying a wooden board palcing it on two cinderblocks

"ladies and gentlemen, we are going to break this board and cinderblocks with one blow" Patsy stated as the two girls took aim

"This I gotta see" Andy said as The girls cocked the arms chopping the beam causing it to spilt in three as their fists went thru the blocks shattering them at once as the crown clapped as the girls bowed with their hands together formally as the host checked his hat

"There is one slip left" the Host said as pulled it out

"are final act will be the Refried cabin of Camp Kidney

"Andy, you in on this?" Tusk asked as the Tiger sat back

"Nah, I'll watch, make it a good show" Andy said as the three boys went on stage Steven with a pair of bongos, Tusk with a bass and jakk with acostic guitar

"People of Prickly pines we are Hot Peppers an Dynamite, here's a song called Cant get enough of your love" Tusk said as Jakk picked a string as Tusk began singing in a bass voice


	10. The After Party

After the preformance the crowd was cheering

"Thank you" Tusk said as the three boys walked off heading back to the seats

"That's was amazing" Andy complmented giving a thumbs up

"Well that concludes are talent show, i hope everyone had an amazing time" The host said as the the scouts were heading on the bus

"I'll see you guys later" Andy said walking into the general store

"Dude we're throwing a party tonight at the cabin, you're welcome to come" Tusk said as the bus went down the road. Andy walked up to the vending machine getting a drink.

That Night the beans were setting up a party. Jakk and Recon were setting up the sound system as lazlo was Looking at the bowl

"Tusk should we have grape punch or Cherry" The Monkey asked as he shrugged

"Just mix them" Tusk replied sitting down as Clam was setting up the hot tub as he wiped his forehead examing the area as Raj Left Jelly cabin with his record collection seeting the box near the palyer

"You think Andy will show" Dave said carrying a platter of snack with Ping Pong as they set them on the table. After setting up the sun began setting as The squirrels showed up

"Nice party" Pasty said carrying a dish of baked goods the girls made. the kids began the party.

The kids were dancing as Tusk was at the punch bowl as amber approched him showing a card as He looked at him, it was his ID

"When were you in my wallet" Tusk asked

'I'm just that good" Amber said confident in her skills

"I Have to know, how did you change outfits so quickly" Tusk asked as amber giggled wrapping her arms around him

"A Magician never reveals the secret to her tricks" she replied as the two began dancing as Andy walekd down the dirt path with another kid a fox arond his age

"Andy you made it" Mimi said hugging him

"Course I made it sweetie, by the way this Felix, made cabinmate at Tomato camp" Andy introduced

"You must be Mimi, Andy speaks very highly of you" he said extending his hand as she shook it

"Come on Felix, i'll introduce you to everyone" Andy said as the two walked up as Shira and Mille walked up metting with Steven, great to see you babe" Steven said gently smacking Shira's rear as she blushed

"Let's walk off for a while" Shira stated rubbing noses with Steven as the two left the party

"I saw your prefroming, it was very moving" Shira said walking with Steven

'I Never saw you in the crowd" Steven replied confused of Shira's word

'I wasn't in the crowd, why buy a ticklet when i can watch you for free" Shira stated giggling

"You can watch me much more" he replied as they were kissing away from the main group

"Hey look" Lazlo said pointing to the sky as it was flooded with fireworks

"The town prepared Fireworks?" Andy said confused

"That's so COOL" Millie cheered excited sitting next to him and Mimi

"This was an amazing day" Mimi said eyeing the fireworks as Andy wrapped his arm around her.


End file.
